Der dritte Mann
by yoho
Summary: Hermine ging auf den Mann zu. Doch bevor sich ihre Hände berührt hatten, zuckte sie zusammen, als habe sie sich verbrannt. Ihr Gesicht wurde weiß. Die Schulleiterin sah Hermine erschrocken an: Was ist los?“ - Er ist der Dritte“, sagte sie leise.


Title: Der dritte Mann

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: ‚Der dritte Mann' spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna sind noch mal nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und holen dort ihr siebtes Schuljahr nach. Die Ereignisse nach Band 5 werden in dieser Geschichte nicht berücksichtigt!

Teaser: Hermine stand auf und ging auf den Mann zu. Doch bevor sich ihre Hände berührt hatten, zuckte sie zusammen, als habe sie sich verbrannt. Ihr Gesicht wurde weiß, sie zitterte und bewegte sich rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Hintern an McGonagalls Schreibtisch stieß. Die Schulleiterin sah Hermine erschrocken an. „Was ist los?" - Hermine schluckte. Dann sagte sie leise: „Er ist der Dritte."

Authors Note: Nach Voldemorts Tod wurden in der Zaubererwelt neue Regeln eingeführt. Nicht nur, dass die Schulsprecher auf Hogwarts jetzt von den Schülern gewählt werden. Auch im Zaubereiministerium ist vieles anders geworden. Zum Beispiel kann man niemanden mehr ohne Urteil einsperren und die Richter müssen sich, genau wie die Ministeriumsangestellten, an Gesetze halten.

Das ist allerdings für einige Zauberer, die schon länger im Dienst sind, etwas schwierig und manchmal fallen sie noch in alte Gewohnheiten zurück.

Die von Hermine geschilderten Ereignisse während der Suche nach den Horkruxen kommen in meinen Geschichten ‚Sieger' und ‚Nachhall' zur Sprache.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum ist Frau Rowling ihres. Mein ist der Plot. Und ‚Der dritte Mann' ist der Titel eines Films von Carol Reed aus dem Jahr 1949, der vor allem für seine Kameraperspektive und die Filmmusik berühmt ist.

_____________________________________

"_You don__'t need a weather man, to know which way the wind blows" _

_(Bob Dylan - Subterranean Homesick Blues)_

**Der dritte Mann**

„Hermine, kannst du mir sagen, was das ist?"

Minerva McGonagall hielt vor den Augen ihrer Schulsprecherin ein kleines, in Kunststofffolie verschweißtes Etwas hoch, das Hermine sofort erkannte.

Sie schluckte. _Und das vor dem Frühstück_!

„Das ist Muggelzeug", sagte Hermine und bemühte sich dabei möglichst desinteressiert zu klingen. „Keine Ahnung, wie das nach Hogwarts gekommen ist."

McGonagall war Hermines vage Formulierung nicht entgangen.

„Was für ‚Muggelzeugs'?", bohrte sie nach.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Es gab Themen, denen sie sich vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee nicht gewachsen fühlte. Ein Gespräch über Verhütungsmittel zählte ganz bestimmt dazu.

„Ähm", sagte Hermine und wurde Rot.

„Miss Granger?" Minerva McGonogall gab so schnell nicht auf.

„Ähm, also das ist …" Hermine stöhnte: „Könnten Sie nicht Madame Pomfrey fragen, was das ist?"

„Ich glaube, du kannst es mir auch sagen, oder?" Minerva klang ... war das amüsiert?

Hermine setzte sich auf und straffte ihre Schultern. _Okay, Augen zu und durch_. „Also das ist ein Empfängnisverhütungsmittel der Muggel. Man nennt es Kondom oder auch Präservativ."

„Aha", sagte Minerva McGonagall und musterte das flache Päckchen. „Interessant. Wie funktioniert es?"

Hermine erklärte.

Danach herrschte ein langes Schweigen.

„Hast du eine Idee, wer das im dritten Stock verloren hat?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine.

Das war eine dicke Lüge. Aber schließlich konnte sie der Schulleiterin nicht frank und frei mitteilen, dass sie in den letzten Ferien in einer Drogerie, weit ab von der Wohngegend ihrer Eltern, eine Vorratspackung erworben und sie in ihrem Koffer nach Hogwarts geschmuggelt hatte.

Und noch weniger konnte sie Minerva McGonagall beichten, dass sie den Inhalt der Packung großzügig mit einigen ihrer Freundinnen teilte.

Andererseits, sie waren alle erwachsen, sowohl in der Zauberer- als auch in der Muggelwelt. Hermine fand, dass ging Minerva McGonagall einfach nichts mehr an.

„Sind diese ... Kondome sicher", riss McGonagall Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie überlegte, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Sie sind eher eine zusätzliche Sicherheit zu den Mitteln, die Frauen verwenden können. Ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen."

McGonagall nickte.

„Gut", sagte sie. „Du achtest bitte darauf, dass diese Dinger nicht unter minderjährigen Schülern kursieren, für die wir als Schule noch die Verantwortung haben."

Hermine lächelte. „Davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht deren Zimmer und Koffer durchsuchen darf, ja, ich achte darauf."

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", rief Minerva McGonagall.

Ein groß gewachsener Zauberer betrat das Büro.

„Kommen Sie ruhig rein. Hermine, ich denke wir sind fertig. Darf ich dir übrigens unseren neuen Schulrat vorstellen. Julius Slinkhard, Hermine Granger, unsere Schulsprecherin.

Hermine stand auf und ging auf den Mann zu. Doch bevor sich ihre Hände berührt hatten, zuckte sie zusammen, als habe sie sich verbrannt. Ihr Gesicht wurde weiß, sie zitterte und bewegte sich rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Hintern an McGonagalls Schreibtisch stieß.

Die Schulleiterin sah Hermine erschrocken an. „Was ist los?"

Hermine schluckte. Dann sagte sie leise: „Er ist der Dritte."

„Mr. Slinkhard, entschuldigen Sie uns bitte einen Augenblick." McGonagall packte die immer noch wachsbleiche Hermine am Ärmel, zog sie um den Schreibtisch herum und verließ mit ihr das Büro durch eine zweite Tür. Dahinter lag ihre Wohnung. Sie drückte Hermine auf einen Küchenstuhl.

„Bist du dir sicher und woran hast du ihn erkannt?"

Minerva McGonagall war eine der wenigen Menschen, die wusste, dass Hermine während der Suche nach den Horkruxen Opfer einer Vergewaltigung geworden war. Sie hatte überlebt, weil die Täter gestört wurden.

Einer von ihnen war Lucius Malfoy. Er saß dafür in Askaban. Der Zweite war einer seiner Vasallen und Lucius hatte den Namen unter Veritaserum verraten. Der Dritte war zufällig dabei gewesen. Er hatte, wie alle Todesser, seine Maske getragen und Lucius hatte nicht gewusst, wer er ist. Auch unter den Todessern selber wurde Geheimhaltung groß geschrieben, um Verrat zu erschweren.

„Ihm fehlt der Mittelfinger der rechten Hand und er hat auf der Handoberfläche die Tätowierung eines Drachen. Er war es", sagte Hermine.

„Warum hast du nie etwas von dem fehlenden Finger und der Tätowierung gesagt?"

„Weil ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Verdrängung vielleicht. Aber als er mir eben seine Hand entgegengestreckt hat, da war die Erinnerung plötzlich wieder da."

Minerva McGonagall lehnte sich gegen die Wand: „Dir ist klar, dass das einen gewaltigen Aufstand geben wird. Der Mann hat Beziehungen, sonst wäre er nicht Schulrat geworden."

Hermine nickte.

Die Schulleiterin stemmte sich von der Wand ab, an die sie sich gelehnt hatte und straffte ihren Oberkörper: „Gut, dann auf in den Kampf!"

***

McGonagalls Vorhersage, es werde einen gewaltigen Aufstand geben, entpuppte sich als harmlose Umschreibung, für das, was in den folgenden Stunden losbrach.

Julius Slinkhard war empört. Niemals habe er etwas mit den Todessern zu tun gehabt. Und nein, er werde nicht seinen linken Arm zeigen. Alleine ihn einer solchen Untersuchung zu unterziehen sei eine Beleidigung und Demütigung.

_Jetzt wehr dich doch nicht so, dummes Mädchen! Du stirbst sowieso. Lass uns doch vorher noch ein bisschen Spaß haben._

Diese Stimme. Sie war Hermine im Gedächtnis geblieben. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn die Worte wiederholen lassen. Aber eigentlich war es nicht nötig. Diese seidenweiche, tiefe Männerstimme würde sie niemals vergessen. Er war der brutalste der Drei gewesen. Schlimmer noch als Lucius Malfoy. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch nur als besonders brutal empfunden, weil der Unterschied zwischen seinem freundlichen Auftreten und seinen Handlungen so frappierend gewesen war.

Nachdem Slinkhard zornbebend das Büro verlassen hatte, war McGonagall mit Hermine per Flohnetzwerk ins Zaubereiministerium gereist. Aber alle ihre Kontakte waren gerade nicht erreichbar. Frustriert kehrten die beiden zurück.

Hermine ließ sich in den Sessel vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch fallen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Abwarten, bis der Sturm losbricht", sagte die Schulleiterin. „Wir haben überall Nachrichten hinterlassen. Ich werde jetzt noch einige Briefe per Eulenpost auf den Weg schicken. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun. – Du bist dir ganz sicher?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Und warum wohl will er seinen linken Unterarm nicht zeigen?"

McGonagall nickte: „Ich glaub dir."

Hermine überlegte kurz, den restlichen Unterricht an diesem Vormittag zu schwänzen. Aber die Alternative wäre gewesen, alleine in ihrem Zimmer zu sein. Das war keine Alternative. Dann schon besser Snape und Flitwick.

Harry fiel ihre Blässe auf, aber während des Unterrichts gab es keine Möglichkeit zu reden. Doch sobald sie aus dem Klassenzimmer und auf dem Weg in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen waren, war auch Harry neben ihr.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst krank aus. Und hast dich im Unterricht kein einziges Mal gemeldet. Ist was passiert?"

Hermine seufzte: „Nein, ich bin nicht krank und Ja, es ist was passiert. Aber das erklär ich dir nach dem Essen. Nicht jetzt."

Harry grummelte, wusste aber aus Erfahrung, dass es um etwas gehen musste, was Hermine ihm lieber unter vier Augen erzählen wollte.

Als sie am Tisch saßen, starrte Hermine ihr Essen an, ohne das Besteck in die Hand zu nehmen. Harry stupste sie mit dem Ellenbogen und holte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung.

Doch gerade als sie es geschafft hatte, ihren Löffel in die Hand zu nehmen, flog die Eingangstür zur Großen Halle auf und knallte mit der Klinke in die Wand. Hunderte von Köpfen zuckten nach oben und genau so viele Augenpaare richteten sich auf die Eindringlinge.

Es waren fünf Männer. Ihre Roben wiesen sie als Ministeriumsbeamte aus. Wer sich mit den Abzeichen auskannte wusste, dass sie zur Abteilung für Magisches Recht gehörten.

Die Fünf gingen strammen Schrittes den Hauptgang hinunter, teilten sich vor dem Gryffindortisch und zwei pflanzten sich hinter Harry und Hermine auf, zwei vor ihnen. Der fünfte zog eine Pergamentrolle aus der Tasche und entfaltete sie: „Hermine Granger, Sie sind hiermit der Schule verwiesen. Jegliche Zauberei ist Ihnen auf Lebenszeit untersagt. Ihr Zauberstab wird konfisziert und sie werden nach Irkutsk verbannt. Stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie mit. Widerstand ist zwecklos."

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Hermine, Harry und allen ihren Freunden war das Blut aus den Gesichtern gewichen.

Harry fand als erster seine Fassung wieder. Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und streckte dem Wortführer der Fünf seine Hand entgegen: „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Potter. Harry Potter. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Hermine laut losgeprustet. Harrys James-Bond-Parodie war nahezu perfekt. Fehlte nur noch der geschüttelte Martini. Oder war der gerührt?

Der Ministeriums-Beamte war einen Moment aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Jacob Piffl, Abteilung für magisches Recht", stellte er sich vor.

„Und darf ich fragen, was sie Miss Granger vorzuwerfen haben, das einen Schulverweis und die sofortige Verbannung ohne Gerichtsurteil rechtfertigen würde?"

„Nein, das dürfen sie nicht!"

„Dann befürchte ich, dass Miss Granger ihrer Aufforderung nicht Folge leisten kann", sagte eine Stimme hinter Harrys Rücken. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er die gesamte Lehrerschaft Hogwarts hinter sich stehen.

Die Ministeriumsbeamten zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Hermine. Ron warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu und der nickte ganz leicht mit dem Kopf. Ron stellte sich daraufhin hinter Hermine, das Gesicht den beiden Angreifern in ihrem Rücken zugewandt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Luna hatte sich gleichzeitig vor Hermine aufgepflanzt.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Schließlich stand eine Zweitklässlerin, der Hermine schon oft bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen hatte, auf und stellte sich neben Luna. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, aber sie stand und Luna legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Dann war Ginny da und immer mehr Schüler vom Gryffindortisch. Am Ende war Hermine von einer dichten Menschentraube umringt.

Harry sprang auf den Tisch, damit die anderen ihn besser hören konnten. „Hermine, weißt du, warum die so sauer auf dich sind?", fragte er.

Hermine machte Anstalten sich nach Vorne zu drängen, aber die anderen blieben unbeweglich stehen, so dass es für sie kein Durchkommen gab.

„Das ist eine persönliche Geschichte", sagte sie aus der Menge.

„Viel persönlicher als es jetzt schon ist, kann es nicht mehr werden", antwortete Harry.

Hermine dachte kurz nach. Eigentlich hatte er Recht. Sie hatte hier und jetzt die Möglichkeit, die Anschuldigungen gegen den Schulrat vorzutragen oder aber sie würde den Rest ihres Lebens in einem der abgeschotteten Lager in Sibirien verbringen.

„Ich bin während des Krieges vergewaltigt worden", sagte sie. „Es waren drei. Einer von ihnen war Lucius Malfoy. Ich habe ihn selber festgenommen und dem Ministerium übergeben."

Dass sie ihn dabei beinahe umgebracht hatte, behielt sie besser für sich. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihr und Malfoy.

„Malfoy kannte den Zweiten und hat ihn unter Veritaserum verraten. Wer der Dritte war, wusste er nicht. Sie hatten alle ihre Masken auf. Aber heute Morgen habe ich den dritten Mann im Büro von Minerva McGonagall erkannt. Es ist unser neuer Schulrat Julius Slinkhard."

Ein Gemurmel erhob sich im Hintergrund.

„Woran hast du ihn erkannt?", fragte Harry, bevor es zu laut wurde.

„Ihm fehlt an der rechten Hand der Mittelfinger, auf dem Handrücken ist ein Drache tätowiert und er hat eine Stimme, die ich noch in fünfzig Jahren wiedererkennen würde."

„Habt ihr kontrolliert, ob er das Dunkle Mal hat?", fragte Harry.

„Er hat sich geweigert, seinen Arm zu zeigen", antwortete Hermine.

Das Gemurmel war jetzt zu einem Brausen von Stimmen geworden. Harry war einen Moment abgelenkt und diesen Augenblick nutzte Jacob Piffl, um eine Erstklässlerin aus dem äußeren Ring um Hermine zu zerren und ihr seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust zu drücken. Das Mädchen schrie vor Überraschung und Angst und von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde es totenstill.

In die Stille hinein waren von draußen eilige Schritte zu hören. Die Eingangstür zur Großen Halle krachte, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, mit der Klinke in die Wand. Amelia Bones stand wie vom Donner gerührt im Eingang.

„Piffl, sind sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Was machen sie da?"

Jacob Piffl schien unter den strengen Augen seiner Chefin sichtlich zu schrumpfen. „Ich nehme Hermine Granger fest", verkündete er, wobei seine Stimme etwas zitterte.

Amelia Bones betrachtete Piffl, der immer noch die Erstklässlerin fest mit dem linken Arm umklammert hielt und sie weiter mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte. Und sie betrachtete die Menschentraube, die sich inzwischen aus Schülern aller Häuser zusammensetzte und in deren Mitte sie die Schulsprecherin nur erahnen konnte.

„Ist das die Methode, mit der sie für gewöhnlich Festnahmen durchführen?"

„Nein, das ist nicht, ähm, meine, ähm, gewöhnliche Methode", stammelte Piffl.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", bemerkte Amelia Bones und der Sarkasmus triefte nur so aus ihren Worten. Dann explodierte sie: „Verdammt noch mal Piffl, lassen sie das Mädchen los! Oder wollen sie hier den Dritten Weltkrieg beginnen?"

Jacob Piffl lies seine Geisel frei. Die Kleine war einer Ohnmacht nahe und Harry musste sie festhalten, sonst wäre sie einfach umgekippt.

Amelia Bones hingegen schien, wenn man die Röte in ihrem Gesicht korrekt interpretierte, jetzt erst richtig in Schwung zu kommen.

„Piffl!" Der Ministeriumszauberer zuckte zusammen. „Wer hat Ihnen den Befehl gegeben, die Schulsprecherin festzunehmen?"

„Schulrat Slinkhard."

„Haben sie irgendetwas von einem Prozess gegen Hermine Granger gehört?"

„Nein", sagte Jacob Piffl, erleichtert über diese so einfach zu beantworteten Fragen.

Amelia Bones hatte sich inzwischen vor ihm aufgepflanzt. Sie packte ihm am Robenaufschlag und der Mann schien zu schweben: „Wenn sie nie von einer Gerichtsverhandlung gehört haben, dann hätte es in ihrem Spatzenhirn vielleicht mal dämmern können, dass an der Sache was faul ist."

„Ja, ich meine Nein ..."

„Und dann hätten Sie einen Vorgesetzten befragen können, was Sie tun sollen. Und dem wäre hoffentlich eingefallen, dass Festnahmen oder gar Verbannungen ohne richterliche Verfügung oder ein Urteil seit dem Umbau des Ministeriums nicht mehr erlaubt sind. Sie Hohlkugel!"

Je mehr Amelia Bones in Fahrt geriet, desto mehr schrumpfte Jacob Piffl.

„Sind Sie sich darüber im Klaren, was die Schüler mit Ihnen und Ihren Männern angestellt hätten, wenn das hier weiter gelaufen wäre?"

„Aber das sind doch nur ... K K K K Kinder", stotterte Piffl.

Amelia Bones sah den Mann entgeistert an. „Nur Kinder! Wie naiv sind Sie eigentlich? Gut ein Drittel dieser ‚Kinder' hat aktiv gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Glauben Sie etwa, die hätten einfach zugesehen, wie die von ihnen selbst gewählte Schulsprecherin ohne Anklage und Urteil in die Verbannung geschickt wird?"

Amelia Bones lies endlich den Kragen von Piffls Robe los und der zog sich das verrutschte Kleidungsstück wieder glatt.

„Sie ziehen mit ihrer Truppe hier ab und melden sich morgen früh bei mir im Büro. Punkt sieben Uhr. Ich glaube in der Changthang wird jemand für die Regulierung des Yak-Transportwesens gesucht."

Während Piffl und seine vier Untergebenen abzogen, löste sich die Menschentraube um Hermine langsam auf.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte mich in aller Form für diesen Zwischenfall entschuldigen", sagte Amelia Bones, als Hermine wieder sichtbar wurde. „Und seien Sie unbesorgt. Um Julius Slinkhard kümmern sich gerade die Auroren."

Dann wendete sie sich ab und hakte McGonagall unter: „Auf ein Wort Minerva. In Ihrem Büro."

Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihr die Beine zitterten. Harry nahm sie am Arm und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Ausgang.

In der Tür drehte sich Hermine noch mal um. Alle Gesichter waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Danke euch allen. An Tagen wie diesem glaub ich, dass die vielen Toten und das ganze Leid doch nicht umsonst waren."

Dann schüttelte sie Harrys Arm ab, drehte sich um und lief in die Eingangshalle. Harry folgte ihr.

„Du weinst", sagte er.

„Na und", antwortete Hermine und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. „Wie hat sie ihn noch mal genannt?"

„Hohlkugel", sagte Harry.

„Hohlkugel", intonierte Hermine in einer perfekten Kopie von Amelia Bones.

„Hohlkugel!"

Und dann lachten sie beide, bis ihnen die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.


End file.
